pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Clockwork Colossus
This transport resembles a giant clockwork spider, with a firewyrm attached to it's head. Colossus, Clockwork (CR 20/MR 7) XP 307,200 N Colossal construct (clockwork, colossus, mythic) Init + 6; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision; Perception +15 Aura selective antimagic aura (30 ft.) DEFENSE AC 35, touch 6, flat-footed 31 (10 + 2 Dex + 2 dodge + 29 natural -8 size) hp 271 (22d10 121 + 80 construct + 70 mythic) Fort +9, Ref +11, Will +7 DR 10/epic; Immune construct traits Weaknesses vulnerability to electricity OFFENSE Speed 50 ft., climb 30ft. Melee 2 slams +30 (2d12+16) or stomp +32 (4d12+24 plus pinning stomp) Ranged Firewyrm Space 30ft.; Reach 30ft. Special Attacks mythic power (7/day, surge +1d10), mythic quickening, pinning stomp Spell-Like Abilities (CL 16th; concentration + 17) 3/day - magic siege engine, greater 1/day - reverse gravity STATISTICS Str 42, Dex 14, Con -, Int 3, Wis 10, Cha 7 Base Atk +22; CMB +46 (+48 sunder); CMD 60 (62 vs. Sunder, 68 vs. Overrun & Trip) Feats Great Fortitude, Greater Vital Strike, Improved Critical (slam), Improved Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Improved Lightning Reflexes, Improved Sunder, Improved Vital Strike, Intimidating Prowess, Lightning Reflexes, Power Attack, Toughness, Vital Strike Skills Climb +25, Intimidate +20, Perception +15, Swim +16 Languages Common SQ alternate form, difficult to create, mythic creation, mythic resilience, swift reactions, winding ECOLOGY Environment any land Organization solitary Treasure none SPECIAL ABILITIES Alternate Form (Ex) As a full-round action, a Clockwork Colossus can bring its body to the ground and deploy ramps to allow creatures to embark/disembark. It's DR increases to 20/epic, but it is considered flat footed. When the colossus takes this from it must choose one side of it's space, until it leaves this form it's firewyrm can only make attacks from this side. While in this form, the colossus cannot move. All Terrain Transport The colossus can be operated as a vehicle using the following stats: : COLOSSUS, CLOCKWORK : DESCRIPTION : Colossal Land Vehicle : Squares 36 (30ft. by 30 ft.; 80ft. high of which is the body the rest is unoccupiable legs); Cost 400,000 gp : DEFENSE : Use stats in above entry. : OFFENSE : Use stats in above entry. : Acceleration 25 ft. : Weapons: One firewyrm mounted on the head on the front of the colossus. It can be targeted via someone at the driving device (cannot be the person driving). Due to the articulated neck the weapon can face any direction. : DRIVE : Propulsion magic (Clockwork Colossus) : Driving Check none (magic) : Forward Facing the head with the mounted firewyrm (however due to the spider legs moving in any direction is equally easy) : Driving Device eight levers & two pedals : Driving Space two squares (5-ft.-by-10-ft.) that contains the console with the levers & pedals; this console is located on the third (top) deck of the vehicle, at the back of the neck of the colossus' head : Crew 1 : Special The console simply tells the colossus where to go (or where to fire), the colossus powers and handles moving itself. However due to the input lag the colossus gains the listed acceleration speed. : LOAD : Decks 4; The lowest deck gives access to the inner clockwork machinations of the colossus. The 2nd & 3rd decks contains cargo space as well as a few rooms that often serve as crew quarters. The top deck is an open deck that contains the colossus' driving device and driving square. Those on the top deck gain cover. Any inside when the colossus is destroyed take 3d10+20 points of damage. : Cargo Up to 50 tons or 100 passengers. Siege Cannon (Ex) The clockwork colossus' firewyrm doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity, and it reloads itself at the start of the colossus' turn. Difficult to Repair Due to it's complex machinations, any repairman must access it's inner workings to repair it. Even so, while moving it is very difficult to make such repairs. The clockwork colossus can only be non-magically repaired by creatures stationed in it (usually clockwork servants). If it is not in it's alternate form the time it takes to complete any repairs are doubled (The Clockwork Servant's Repair Clockwork ability becomes a full-round action, make whole takes 20 minutes, etc.). Winding a clockwork colossus requires a gargantuan creature, or a complex set of pulleys and the like. Selective Antimagic Aura (Su) Spells and abilities of the transmutation school are unaffected by this field. Background Standing 80ft. feet tall and weighting 300 tons, a clockwork colossus is a transport that can traverse any terrain. Used primarily as a transport, yet this machine can use it's mounted firewyrm and it's long legs to defend itself. From transporting precious cargo across inhospitable terrain, to mobilizing troops, to being used as a walking combat platform, this vehicle can be seen carrying a wide variety of contents. However it is most dangerous when stationed with Clockwork Goliaths to fire their cannons from upon it's back, clockwork servants inside to repair any damage incurred, and Clockwork Dragons to deploy against long-ranged threats. Construction The clockwork colossus ranks up there with the Clockwork Goliath in terms of it's difficulty to create. The creator must start with crated clockwork pieces worth 30,000 gp. CL 16th; Price 400,000 gp Construction Requirements Craft Construct, Mythic Crafter, mythic rank or tier 8'', antimagic field, greater magic siege engine, reverse gravity, wish''; Skill Craft (clockwork) DC 30; Cost 250,000 gp __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Homebrew